


You've Been Served

by alirose_x



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirose_x/pseuds/alirose_x
Summary: Mike gets stopped from doing his job by an arrogant lawyer.





	You've Been Served

Being a bike messenger in Manhattan meant that I was surrounded by money but had little in my account. It also meant that I was always running into prize arseholes or nearly being run over by them. Being a process server in Manhattan boosted my income but it also meant that I still had to run into the same arseholes. Maybe if I had decided to stick it out at that pizza joint, I wouldn’t now be standing outside a fancy building arguing the toss with another arsehole in a suit. 

It all started when I had to serve someone that was notoriously hard to track down. It was only through delivering parcels that I knew David Turner had some connection to Pearson Specter Litt. Through a bit of flirting and some favour pulling I was told that he would be in the building at 10am. Getting past security had been relatively easy, as soon as I said that the parcel was for a named partner who needed to sign it they let me in. Even getting to David Turner was easy but it was as soon as I got to him that everything went to shit. 

I reached the 32nd floor and saw David standing with two other men dressed in suits. One of them must have just told a joke because they were all laughing. As I walked towards them I seemed to catch the attention of the tallest who quirked a questioning eyebrow at me. His hair was so perfectly gelled that I couldn’t help but wonder if it would even move an inch if there was a sudden gust of wind.

“Parcel for David Turner” I said as if I didn’t know who David was and I even looked around the office for good measure. It always helped to be as unassuming as possible in these situations. 

“That’s me” David said, I could see the confusion on his face as he took the box. The fact that he even took the box surprised me. If I was in a building that didn’t belong to me or that I didn’t work in, there was no way in hell I would accept anything from anybody.

As soon as his hands were on it, I quickly flipped the box open and said “congratulations, you’ve been served.”

The utter shock on his face was laughable, it was always the same with these people. It was almost as if they couldn’t believe someone had the audacity to try and sue them. I took their silence as acceptance and quickly moved to the closest exit. Just as I was pressing the down button for the lift I heard someone shout “STOP HIM.”

This was the part of this job that I hate, when I have to actually run. Why couldn’t people just accept it and let me go about my day? Thankfully the lift doors opened and I threw myself inside and jabbed the ground floor button as fast as I could. Just as the doors closed I saw David round the corner with a look of pure anger set on his face.

For some strange reason it was normally the richer people that chased me and tried to prevent me from filing a return of service. Logically richer people would be able to afford the best lawyers so I didn’t understand why they couldn’t just accept it with some grace.

The moment the lift had reached the ground floor I walked out cautiously, unsure whether he had somehow beaten me. The assurance that he hadn’t was short lived though when I heard another lift open and then David’s distinctive voice telling everyone to stop me. I swore inwardly as I ran towards the front of the building, easily dodging the guards. I jumped over the barriers in a move that would have made my gym teachers proud and made for the glass doors. 

The moment my converses pounded on the concrete, I felt fairly certain that I would be able to get away. It was then that I felt something hit me in the back. I had absolutely no idea what it was and the shock of being hit caused my movements to slow. That was enough for David because the next thing I knew, someone was grabbing my arm tightly and dragging me backwards. 

“What the fuck!” I shouted, trying to free my arm. 

“You can’t file that return yet” he panted out.

“You can’t keep me prisoner, so you had better let go right now”

“I just need you to not do anything for a few hours and then you can file your stupid forms.”

“If you don’t let go I will call the cops” I said firmly.

The shorter of the men from upstairs came running out and walking behind him calmly was the taller man. When the shorter one reached he seemed to be slightly out of breath but was trying to hold it together.

“My name is Louis Litt and I am David Turner’s attorney”

“Good. As his attorney you should be able to tell your client that he needs to let go of me” I said while glaring at the arm still gripping mine.

“I’m sure we can work something out that would be mutually beneficial” the taller guy finally said. I couldn’t help but take note that his hair hadn’t moved an inch in the breeze.

“Harvey, I’ve got this” I heard Louis try and whisper to who I now knew was Harvey.

“Why don’t we all go upstairs to my office and settle this like adults.”

I knew his trick, he wanted to trap me and help his client. I bet it didn’t even matter that I was doing my job and that this was the law. 

“Dude, that’s not going to happen.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Whatever you say, dude.”

I felt a smirk settle on my face as I saw Harvey’s nostrils flare at the use of the word ‘dude’ I could already tell that pushing his buttons was going to be fun.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this has been sat on my laptop for ages so I thought I might as well share it :) 
> 
> I am still working on my longer Jump-Suits fic (I suck at staying focused sometimes) so it hasn't been abandoned for those who are reading/waiting for it...sorry!!!


End file.
